


Su: the 2nd one

by DrFunk98



Category: Doctor Who, Dragon Ball, Metal Gear, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Transformers: Beast Wars, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other, chapter 1 isnt important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFunk98/pseuds/DrFunk98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very old fic that me and one of the people who wrote stupid jojos came up with months ago he's asked me not to credit him. This fic takes place many years after stevens 13th birthday so peedee is 22 here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su: the 2nd one

Su:the 2nd one was written by drfunk98 and friend. Peedee and Pearl were best friends. After their erotic encounter three seconds ago they had fallen in love(peedee who was now 22 had graduated college as this fic takes place years after stevens 13th birthday). Pearl loved Peedee's one inch penis and Peedee loved Pearl's not tits. Peedee was showing Pearl his Jesus action figures when all of a sudden they heard a loud noise. It sounded like screaming. "My feet are on fire!" Peridot yelled, her feet on fire. She was flying through the air, having lost control of her rocket boots, and was approaching Peedee quickly. Without warning, Peedee felt an intense sensation from his anus. Peridot had slammed into his anus with the force of John Cena,the butt plug she was. "My plan was a success!" Peridot yelled happily, her voice muffled by Peedee's anal walls. "Oh dear." Pearl said, a concerned look on her face. "This is worse than dirty laundry." She stared at Peridot from the neck down, Peridot's head lodged in Peedee's butthole.

"Hey, where's my sex robot?" A mysterious butch voice yelled. "I need to shove my dong in it. I mean, have you seen dat ass?!" "Oh no, it's Jasper the Dong Queen!" Pearl yelled. She attempted to shove Peridot deeper into Peedee. "Pearl, don't do it. She won't fit." Peedee said. His anus was clenching tight. "Not with that attitude she won't." Pearl began to push harder, parting the Red Sea that was Peedee's ass. A lot of blood. It washed over Pearl's dick, turning it into a proverbial ark on the flooding waves. "Pearl this hurts more than Adam Sandler's current career." (pixels) Peedee had cum streaming from his eyes and tears streaming from his dick. "Hey, that's my sex robot!" Jasper stood in the doorway. "Give her back." Jasper came close and grabbed Peridot by the legs. She swiftly pulled her out of Peedee's anus. "Jasper, you're here!" Peridot yelled excitedly. She was happy to be saved.

"Alright, time to bang." Jasper said. Within seconds, she jammed her massive dong into Peridot's second anus. "Your second anus is my favorite out of your four." "Oh Peedee this is turning me on so much. My gem is getting so hot." Suddenly her gem shined brightly. A mass emerged from her gem before solidifying. "Sex has changed." Sexy Grandpa Snake whispered, staring at Jasper banging her sex robot. His head was now Pearl's gem was. "Oh, your fifth vagina is my favorite out of your anuses." Jasper screamed like Donald Trump in heat as she blew yet another giant load of mayonnaise. Suddenly, a dimensional rift opened. "Waspinator heard there wazz mayonnaizze here." Waspinator said as he emerged from the portal. "Oh my [insert religious figure here]...it's [insert religious figure here]!" Peedee said, pointing at Waspinator. 

"Waspinator here for sex and mayonnaise." Waspinator whispered to Peedee, turning him around. "Wazzpinator is going to rock your world." He slammed. Welcomed to the jam. Peedee felt the power of the slam jam in his anus."Oh no, [insert religious figure here] has taken Peedee's anus from me!" She looked at Snake. "What do we do?" "Do Peridot's mouth anus." Good Looking Senior Snake yelled. Pearl thought about it for a second. Would it be cheating on Peedee? Eh, doesn't matter.Hours and hours of orgies followed.Eventually, Peridot's battery died, leaving her a husk of corn. Jasper collapsed to her knees, crying over the loss of her sex robot."Damn you Vanilla Ice!" Jasper screamed to the heavens, banging her head against a palm tree. Suddenly, Connie walked in and turned the light on."I have swords." Connie said before leaving. Why was she here if she didn't further the plot? I don't know. I was bored.

"Hey Pearl, wanna double team Air Bud?" Jasper asked. "I'm sorry Jasper, but Air Bud has been dead for years. We can, however, double team Steven." Pearl said, a smile on her face."No, you can't do my son in the butt." Greg yelled, emerging from the manhole then emerging from the sewer."Alright Greg. We'll double team you instead." Attractive Older Man Snake said. Jasper and Pearl shoved of dongs in anus of Greg. "We're riding our cocks into your butt." Jasper whispered in Greg's ear. Greg shoved a cassette tape into Soundwave's ass. Where he came from, nobody knew."Soundwave dick superior. Gem dick inferior." Soundwave shoved his mecha cock into Greg's urethra. Greg was so happy to be getting urethra banged by his 80s robot hero."You've got the touch, you've got the power...YEAH!" Stan Bush's singing echoed from Soundwave's dick into Greg's urethra."My peehole is coming." He didn't mean it as in ejaculation. The innards of Greg's urethra came out, stuck to Soundwave's mecha cock. It was the ultimate in pearlapse. 

Suddenly, Waspinator pulled Peedee off of his 20 foot dick. "Waspinator needs to leave you for a moment, darling." He said, putting Peedee down and walking over to Soundwave. His dick was still fully erect and dripping energon. "Soundwave, Waspinator can see you're busy humping this man's dick, but you were supposed to stay home and take care of the kids.""Starscream and Hot Rod don't need us." Soundwave yelled. Greg was dying of blood loss from the prolapsed urethra and massively torn anus.That was the when Mexitron walked in. "No habla espanol." Mexitron whispered. He was the most beautiful Mexican redeco of Beast Wars Megatron. Ever. "Toda mi vida es una mentira." He shoved his T-rex tail arm into Greg's mouth, choking him to death. Mexitron got in the TARDIS. "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn." He screamed, the TARDIS disappearing.

"Waspinator, did you catch any of what he said?" Soundwave asked his husband."No, Waspinator don't speak Cthulhu." Waspinator responded. Suddenly the trash man, the Canadian exclusive redeco of danny devito appeared."I START EATING GARBAGE!" trash man whispered in Soundwave's ear. He suddenly poofed away, having gongulaned out of the humjibory. "This was a horrible cameo." Sex God Octogenarian Snake said. "Oh no, the sex toy is dead." Jasper said, pulling out of Greg. A river. "Get on your knees, Pearl." "I've been waiting a whole season of Beast Machines for this." Jasper jammed get bajoogleh into Snake's mouth. "The Patriots!" Snake yelled, his voice muffled by Jasper's bajoogleh. "Oh Pearl, your second mouth is my favorite out of your Kiss Players." Jasper said, her skin suddenly beginning to peel away. Underneath was tiny grandma, who had the biggest dick in the world. "It's a dick to surpass Metal Gear!" Huey Emmerich yelled.

Peedee felt sad that he was no longer important to the plot. Well, whatever plot there was. Did you really read this expecting a plot? If you did, watch Beast Machines. It's better than this, but Beast Wars is better."Oh my god, you're talking about me!" Peedee yelled at us narrators. Us narrators got offended. We wrote Peedee out of the story."Oh my god, disappeared." Pearl said. Suddenly, Unicron crashed in through the roof. His giant dick went into the open mouth of the surprised tiny grandma. It tore through her. She died as she lived. "Open your mouth baby, here I come." Unicron yelled as its dick made its way into Earth's vagina. Suddenly, Primus revealed himself, then arrived."Brother, why aren't you engaging in anal with me? Is Earth better than me?" Primus asked. 

"Don't worry Primus, we can double team her." Unicron responded. Primus whipped his out rod, then took out his dick. Unicron banged Earth's Pacifically Pacific Pussy. Primus banged. Earth began to break, unable to support their rods or their dicks. Eminem began to rap at lightning speed as a sex tsunami wiped him off the face of the Earth. The Earth shattered to pieces. They appeared."Oh no, the Earth is destroyed." Bagel Son(from stupid jojos) yelled, wiss began reversing time and repairing the Earth back to normal with the power of bagel son and his amazing bagels. "I made a reference!" He yelled."A reference to what?" Local fanboy asked."You should have watched the movie." Bagel Son handed him a VHS copy of Godzilla 1998."Da fuq this." Fanboy asked."VHS." Bagel Son whispered."Oh no." The fanboy yelled before exploding."I must go, my planet needs me." The lost third narrator Poochie said. He flew away and died on the way."We made a Simpsons reference." beerus said, high fiving Bagel Son. "GARGH" Orange Slice(also from stupid jojos), the actual third narrator, asked."I don't know, how much time has it been?" wiss asked, realizing Bagel Son reset the story."We have to tell the story again." Bagel Son said. Peedee and Pearl were best friends....


End file.
